What was Meant to Be
by Tifa Strifeheart
Summary: Found on the way side in a bad storm, Yue get's rescued by Touya, apparently he's been running from something... or some one. The fact that he can only remember his name doen't help matters much...
1. Chapter One

This is a re-write of the first chapter. WAIT!!! Before you leave the screen. Notice the scroll bar? Originally the chapter was meant to be longer then I made it. I was typing off head without my note that's why it was so short. This re-write has more in it. I will remove that first chapter in a few days… If you want me to type more, please review it will encourage me. Enjoy.

**What was Meant to Be**

**Bad Tifa**

**Chapter One**

The rain continued to pour. I beat relentlessly at him. His head, shoulders, back… He was probably soaking wet by now – no longer could he tell – but there was nothing to be done about it. He had no idea how he had come to be in this place, wherever this place was, but he knew that he had to keep moving – had to keep going. That he couldn't stop.

If he stopped they would find him.

If he stopped they would take –

If he stopped they would –

If he stopped they –

If he stopped –

If he –

If -

& & &

He was wet. Period. He hadn't been out here for more then ten minutes and was willing to bet more money then he actually had that even his bone marrow was soaked down to its core. It had been raining all day and Touya Kinomoto squinted at the think blanket of water that in front of him. It was a futile effort to see more then foot in to the gray mush that hung all around him. The bicycle beneath him was moving so slowly he wondered if the rain was somehow keeping it up right. Only a few more blocks and he'd be home. Home with a heater, a dry blanket, a cup of hot chocolate a T.V., a remote control-

The flash of white almost didn't register in his mind. Touya stopped the bike abruptly and barley missed hitting the obstruction by seconds. He gazed down the handle bars, wondering what could be laying in the middle of the sidewalk in a storm like this, and all thoughts of the pounding rain flew out of his mind when he realized what exactly 'it' was. The bike fell to the ground with an almost inaudible crash as Touya jumped out of the seat.

The obstruction on the ground, which in reality was a man lying pace pressed against the concrete. Brushing aside the mans wet hair Touya gingerly pressed two fingers to his pale neck and released the breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding. His pulse was slow – slow and dangerously weak – but it was there. Swiftly Touya stood. Pulling out his cell phone from his pocket jacket and grimaced as large drops of water fell onto the screen. Hunching over the phone he dialed the one number that he knew better then any other. Using one hand to protect the little phone, Touya listening to the ringing tone.

"Hello?" Relief flooded through Touya at the sound of that familiar voice came through the receiver. Fujitaka Kinomoto – his father –wasn't always at home.

"Hey Dad, I need your help." His gaze wondered to the unconscious body on the pavement. Oh yeah he needed help. "Can you pick me up? Trust me, this is important."

& & &

Dark eyes watched intently as Fujitaka Kinomoto and his son, Touya, hefted the unconscious body carefully off the ground and deftly maneuvered him into the back seat. The fallen two wheeler disappeared into the trunk and the two men stood for a moment talking, the rain momentarily forgotten after a while. Touya looked up at the clouds the rain pouring down on his face. Fujitaka nodded but stood looking into the back seat if the car. As one the two enter the car and drove off.

The watching eyes stepped out form the house that they had hid and watched the Kinomoto car disappeared through the sodden haze. A small smile appeared on the lips that belonged to those eyes as their owner brushed aside a lock of dry dark hair. The rain that had beat Touya so relentlessly didn't touch him. It stopped in mid-air about a foot or so away from him and slid, through the air, to the ground. Dark eyes glinted with eagerness as they turned and headed down the street in the opposite way the Kinomoto car had driven.

Now the wheels had been set in motion. It was now up to him to guide their progress. That small smile widened slightly as they walked through the down pour completely dry; mind racing with thoughts of things to come.

& & &

"How long will he be unconscious?" Touya shrugged. It was Fujitaka who answered his daughter's question.

"A week at least, according to the Doctor rest is all that he really needs." Sakura was silent for a brief moment before starting up with yet another question – something she had been doing for quite sometime now ever waiting to hear the answer. Again. Touya watched as her father described how they found the unconscious man and couldn't help but smile slightly at his sister's childish reaction. Sakuras emerald eyes sparkled with an excitement Touya thought would have faded by the third retelling. With only weeks till her eighteenth birthday Sakura was still as innocent as she had been when she was twelve. Sure she had grown but she still had that naïve air that she had always had.

"Can I see him?" Sakura was looking at her father eagerly and he laughed before nodding.

"Sure you can." Touya opened his mouth to protest but a faint and familiar whisper of the wind dammed up anything he had intended to say. "Are you coming Touya?" Sakura looked at him impatiently; Touya glanced at his father before shaking his head.

"Nope. I want to sleep. Work to night." Fujitaka nodded understandingly before turning and walking off, Sakura on his heels. Touya wrapped the blanket he had around him tighter around himself and sneezed three times in rapid succession. Grumpily, he turned to the closest door – which was the door to his room – and entered. He closed the room door before turning to the woman sitting – quite at home – on his bed. She was wearing a flowing green dress. Some of her wavy hair fell on to her shoulders the rest fanning out on the bed. Her green eyes gazed up at him with warmth he so missed. Warm, loving concern filled those beautiful eyes when and he sneezed worry filling that lovely face. Even thought it had been a while, Touya was once again struck by her beauty, but then Nadeshiko Kinomoto had always been beautiful.

"Oh Touya, your sick." She made to stand up but he waved her back onto the bed. He moved to sit next to her, grabbing the box of tissue on the way. Worry crept into her eyes as she watched him blow his nose.

"Don't worry Mom. It's just a cold." She nodded her long hair shifting about with the movement.

"I saw your visitor today. That was a good thing that you did Touya. There are some who would have left him there." He shrugged raking a hand through his brown hair.

"It was nothing. Any decent person would have done the same thing." Nadeshiko shook her head.

"Do you like the way things are now?" Touya remained silent he could feel his mothers eyes on him and avoided her gaze by staring into his lap. Suddenly he shook his head and stood up. His mother stayed seated where she was. He walked towards the closed window and stared at the storm outside.

"No. I don't. You're not around anymore. It's been so long but… everything still seems off somehow. I miss the pancakes that you used to make every Sunday, sure dad's are great, but I-we still miss you." Silently, the way she did everything now, she stood up and stared at her son's back sadness in her large green eyes but mad no move to approach him.

"Don't be silly Touya. I'm always here. I've always have been." Touya whirled suddenly eyes blazing.

"You mean this?" He gestured at her widely; his voice had become softer and emphasized the inferno in his eyes. "How could this possibly be a replacement?! They both miss you! How do you expect me to tell them that not only do I see you on an almost daily basis but often have lengthy discussions as well? His voice dropped to something just above a whisper. "He sleeps with your picture beside him and Sakura gets quite whenever any of us starts talking about you. They miss you… After all these years they still miss you." Touya slumped, the rage that had been there gone as suddenly as it had appeared.

"I'm sorry Touya. I am so sorry." He looked across at his mother and a shaft of guilt shot through him. She had a white knuckled grip on her silk skirts and tears ran silently down her face. He shook his head, mentally berating himself for turning his anger loose on her.

"No Mom. I'm sorry; I know that is wasn't your fault." He hung his head. "I know it but… it just wasn't fair." Life wasn't fair. Years ago, his mother had died of some rare dieses. The doctors had been mystified by how quickly whatever it was began to diminish her strength. Nadeshiko had kept a good face in for the sake of her children. Touya knew that it was only their father that she showed her pain to during those last months. He'd promised her, before she passed, to always take care of Sakura and even though he was young at the time, he'd understood and kept that promise to this day.

For some reason that he couldn't understand, he could see sprits – ghosts to his younger sister. At first he had thought he was just loosing his mind at such a young age but when he saw his mother again all the doubts were chased out of his mind. She wasn't always around but she did visit him on occasion. A long time ago he had told Sakura about his gift to see ghosts, thinking that maybe she too could see them, the idea that they actually existed freaked her out badly. She could sometimes feel them but she couldn't see them. He had tried to comfort Sakura and relay messages that their mother sent to them, that generally she would always be there for them even though Sakura couldn't see her. Only that had made Sakura both afraid and depressed and soon he gave you telling her anything at all. 'Mom says she proud of you' became 'Mom would be proud of you.' Sometimes she gave him looks as if he was hiding something from her but he had figured out that it was best to keep his gift to himself. Nadeshiko approached him but stopped just out of arms reach. She didn't move to touch him; she couldn't.

"I'm sorry for what happened to me Touya. I truly am. I lost so many years with my precious children and my wonderful husband. To watch my husband and daughter carry on and know that they cannot sense me just there… But if I could go back and change things, I wouldn't. Some things are meant to happen." She was silent a moment her green eyes studying him intently. "The reason I came is to apologize for what is to come. I shouldn't be telling you but your lives are going to change once again and there is nothing that can be done to stop it. Her expression turned to one of pondering. "Oh Clow, you set everything just so didn't you? So why have thing gone so askew?" She was muttering under her breath and Touya got the feel that he wasn't supposed to hear and let it slide, instead he said:

"What do you mean 'change once again'? What else could possibly happen?" If it was possible her eyes became even more intense then they had been before.

"I cannot tell you everything Touya, but I will tell you what I can. I will tell you only if you promise me three things. And real promises this time." Her eyes turned fond, laughter filling them. "Not like those times you swore who hadn't taken a cookie from the jar as you had one behind your back." She laughed, a sound like silver bells, before suddenly becoming serious once again. "This promise you have to keep… just as you have kept the one to protect your sister."

"What do you want me to promise?" She was silent for a long moment.

"First, you cannot repeat anything I tell you to anyone." She cocked her head slightly. "Secondly you must not interfere. What is meant to happen will happen getting in the way will cause more harm then good. You will have to stand on the sidelines, no matter how had that is, and watch. And lastly, keep Sakura safe. Don't mistaken me, keeping her safe and interfering dance close together on that thin line but they are not the same." After a long moment Touya nodded. He _would_ keep Sakura safe.

"Alright. I promise. But how do you expect me to keep Sakura safe?" She smiled softly.

Don't worry. You'll know, trust yourself. Now…" She sat down on his bed again and patted the sheets beside her, urging him to sit. "It has begun," She said once he had sat. "It all started as soon as you found that stranger lying in the rain this afternoon. It isn't often that you ride that way but today you did. Nothing happens without a reason. Remember that. Soon he will wake up and then…

& & &

So how did you like it? Please review. If you do I will continue. Flames are welcome only in the case that they are constructive. Later


	2. Chapter Two

Hey! I thought I would quickly post chapter two as a kind of apology for repeating Chapter One. I had a problem converting the word files from my Laptop to my main computer but I've figured it out so enjoy and review.

**What Was Meant to Be**

**Bad Tifa**

**Chapter Two**

Muting the T.V., Sakura paused on the living room couch and listened to the quite that seemed to echoed through the house. There was no shower running, no sound of the creaking stairs or smells of cooking from the kitchen, no endless clicks of the computer mouse. She took a deep breath and released it listening to the sound in the silence. Both her father and Touya were out. Both at work. Sakura hated working Friday nights o she never did. The fact that it was a night to go out with friends and actually _have_ a life didn't even faze him. As she listened to the silence her mind drifted to the man lying in the bed on the floor above her. She hadn't had much time to look at him the day before she thought to herself as she stood up, but there was nothing stopping her now. Dropping the remote on the couch she made her way up to the staircase. Swiftly, she made her way up the stairs and to the guest room entering it before she could begin to doubt herself.

'_What are you doing here?' _Sakura crushed the tiny voice in her head as she approached the bed. When she came here with her father she'd only glanced at him but even then she had been amazed. Silvery hair fanned out on the pillow like some kind of halo brighter then the white material. His eyes were closed in that pale face made up of sharp plains and edges yet somehow she could see an undercurrent of… softness that shouted at her. The gentleness sloped in his smooth forehead, brushed down his cheeks and gathered at those pale lips. His long delicate looking eyelashes created shadows on his face that somehow added to his beauty. The blanket hid the merest shape of his body from his feet to the base of his swan like neck. That neck sloped gracefully merely hinting the firm muscle within it.

'_He's so beautiful.'_ She brushed away a strand of silver hair that had fallen across his face. Distantly, she wondered how she had come so close to his bed without realizing it. The chair her father had placed beside the bed for observatory reasons was pushed behind her; Sakura wondered about that as well. Unfortunately, she didn't have much time to wonder about anything due to the fact that her world suddenly went completely black, a shrill ringing the last thing she heard as the world faded out.

& & &

Fujitaka dropped the telephone with a shrug. Sakura was probably asleep. Touya had already informed him that he'd be working all night and he himself would probably not be getting home today. He smiled softly as he left the office's main lobby. Sakura could fend for herself, he knew she could. At best she was probably bored out of her mind. Fujitaka chuckled under his breath at the idea of his only daughter in a state of utter boredom.

& & &

Sakura was walking among the stars. They were all so bright, all so beautiful. There was no ceiling, no ground to speak of, nor any walls. Only blackness and stars surrounded her. Abruptly she realized that she wasn't in the jeans and pink sweater that she had been wearing. So concerned with how she looked, Sakura jumped when a full length mirror appeared before her. She peered curiosly into the reflective depths.

She was wearing a long black robe. It had a modest V-neck and swept down to the non-existent floor opening only at the rather large cuffs. What truly amazed her was the pink stars that adorned it. They resembled the stars that surrounded her in all ways but their color. By simply looking at it one would think that there was nothing but eternity beneath the roe and she had to press her hands to her stomach to assure herself that all of her was actually there. The softness of the fabric surprised her and made her wonder what it could possibly be made of, it was lighter and softer then silk itself.

As if her lack of attention was known the mirror disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared. Sakura barley noticed as she looked up. Something… something was calling her. Like an unheard voice shouting her name. It was calling her… from… _there!_ As her eyes locked on the pinpoint that was a particular star in the distance she could actually _feel_ it tugging at something within her. Unconsciously she stretched out a hand towards it…

Sakura jerked back as suddenly the star that had been so far away now filled her vision completely. It was a large ball burning furiously... But as close as she was she couldn't be afraid. It was so stunning, so beautiful, so… warm. I wasn't hot the way she thought it would be but it was warm in a comforting way. She took a step forward her eyes glazed over, her mind dull in its amazing brilliance. The shining was, suddenly, less then a hair away from the tip of her nose but all she could think of was how warm it was as she stepped into the burning surface.

& & &

He was falling…

Falling….

Falling…

Falling…

Abruptly the falling stopped. The void wasn't black wasn't even as bright as the darkest night. This emptiness couldn't be named. This emptiness was a void – void of everything and nothing. Nothing existed in this place. If he couldn't think he would have no idea that he even existed. Here he didn't even have a body. His shook his head and couldn't feel his hair. He had no hair. In fact, there was no 'he.'

He was suddenly aware of a warmth from somewhere inside him. He didn't have a chance to react to the warmth before it suddenly turned into a burning that shot through his entire formless body. He screamed as, one by one, everything he was, everything he had been, was slowly torn away.

& & &

Sakura blinked confusion apparent in her emerald eyes. The wind blew a strand of chestnut hair brushed onto her face and she absently brushed it aside. She knew this place. It was the Penguin Park. She gazed up at the clear night sky. The stars and full moon were so beautiful in that inky blackness. Something about the stars tugged at her memory but she couldn't think about it exactly. Something about being warm…

There was a familiar squeak from behind her and Sakura whirled to face it the swing set and the flowing black robe imitated her movements but she had no time to think on it now. Sitting in one of the swings, gently going back and forth was a male teenager. He had dark navy hair and mid-night blue eyes peering out from behind eloquently, wired rimmed glasses. He was wearing dark robes – similar to the one she was wearing – but instead of the pink stars there were golden stars, moon and suns scattered up and down its length.

"Who are you?" She realized that he was around her age as she shot the demand at him. Still what was he doing in those strange cloths, but better yet, what was she? He slowed and then stopped but made no move to stand. He shook his head.

"Six years later then planned." He shook his head again a soft mile playing at his lips. "But this does allow for a few steps to be skipped" He shrugged mirth sparkling in his eyes. "Well he his self was twice this age when he finally accepted the gift."

"What are you talking about?" She wasn't afraid… exactly, but was she standing with a guy who was talking to himself.

"Not what, who. I am talking of Clow Reed." He shook his head. "But now is not the time." He crossed his legs at the ankle and gave her an intent stare. "Sakura, all I tell you now will fade as soon as you wake, but it is something you need to know."

"Sakura, you are a very special person. To be more precise, you are one of the small part of humanity that can use magic. She stared at him, her mouth was working but no words came forth. "Before you succeed at speaking, I have something for you." He stood up and pulled something off from around his neck. Holding the thing up in his hand, palm open facing the sky, he held it out to her. Curiously, she peeked at it.

'It' was a small key on a pink and gold strap. The key was gold and attached to a gold star in a pink emblem.

"What is it?" Her gaze met his and he shook his head.

"_Oh Key of the Star,_

_Awaken and Arise._

_Time to Unlock Thyself,_

_And Undue Her Ties._

_Release!"_

Before she could say anything about his chant, a pentagram of the sun and moon on the ground beneath him with him directly. And, before her eyes, turned into something else. The small star-in-a-circle emblem was much larger and at the very top of a pink staff, but two small white wings flanked it in either side. The wand was almost as long as her arm. Her eyes locked onto his a question in their depth.

"For me?" He nodded and smiled as she stepped forward wearily and took the wand.

"Yes. Do you like it?" She nodded, rotating the smooth staff with her fingers. "Then do you accept it? Do you accept what it can do? Can give you?" Emerald eyes locked onto his dark ones as Sakura looked up from the wand at him. Something about his voice. Something in his voice… "If you accept, everything will go a lot easier. But it _will_ still happen, if you want to accept it or not." There was a long moment of silence before Sakura shrugged and begun twirling the wand the way she had learned to twirl her baton.

"Sure, why not. This is only a dream, right?" So what I do isn't really real." He stayed silent and watched her come to her own conclusions. "I guess I'll agree then." She suddenly stopped spinning the wand and held it firmly with her two hands. She gazed down at the wand, a puzzled expression on her face. None of that mattered to him now though; he'd gotten what he'd wanted.

"Soon." He spread his arms his eyes locked on hers. The Moon and Sun glowing signs appeared below him. "Soon Sakura you will understand that not everything is as it appears." A blinding light filled the night before the world went black.

& & &

How he knew he was on al fours escaped him. He had no body of which to speak of His screams had died long ago but they still echoed in his mind. His most recent memory was the screams. After that was the pain. After that was the…

After that was…

After that…

There was nothing after that. No past, no memories, no nothing. He gripped his head with his head not really caring how. There was nothing, nothing at all. Only one word, a word from his past. He clung to that word as he slowly drifted to the surface.

& & & &

Ok I owe you guys this chapter but especially for you Mooney-chan. Because of you I'm awake in the wee hours of the morning finishing this because of you. Keep reviewing, I might not be this fast again but I'll do my best to be quick. Thank a lot Moon Calf. Please review! Constructive Flames are welcome!


	3. Chapter Three

**What was Meant to Be**

**Tifa Strifeheart**

**Chapter Three**

Sakura jerked awake. She rested back down on the pillow she had been lying on. She'd had the strangest dreams, something about stars, wands and dark eyes. Remembering was like trying to cup water with her bare hands and, like the water would, the fresh memories of her dream rapidly trickled away no matter how hard she tried to hold onto them. Soon, all of her dream was gone and she was left with a strange feeling in her chest, As if she were content and, at the same time, strangely empty. Snuggling deeper into her warm pillow Sakura mentally shrugged. Whatever he dream had been about she would have surly remembered if it had been important. Sighing contently she shook her head and froze mid-movement. Surly she should remember going to her room? More importantly, since when did her pillow have its own heart beat? Realization hits her when she heard a breathily sound from somewhere above her.

It was had to determine which was faster; Sakura's jerk into an upright position or the blush that raced into her face. She must have collapsed onto the chair beside the bed when she'd fallen asleep '_How had that happened anyways.' _Her breath caught in her throat when she realized that his eyes were open. He had seen her! Had seen her snuggled up against his chest. The blood rushed to her cheeks. How would she possibly explain herself? Slowly her utter embarrassment started to ebb as she realized that he wasn't looking at anyone in particular but staring blindly at the ceiling above. His eyes were not focused just open. Cautiously she waved a hand in front of his face and couldn't help sighing deeply with relief at a lack of reaction.

"Yue…" The word was barely a whisper but in the silence it seemed to echo. Coming from him that almost silent word held all the anguish Sakura had ever felt in it and it pulled at something deep inside her. She didn't have much time to think of it because he suddenly sat bolt upright. The word, Yue, bursting from him as a shout. Sakura jumped up in surprise and stared at the figure of the man in the bed whoever he was watching him intently.

His silver hair fell around him in waves stopping a few inches after his shoulder blades and hid both his face an the upper portion of his bare chest. And his chest heaved as he desperately sucked in air. He had a white knuckled grip on the blanket that had slipped down to just below his bare stomach. She watched as his heaving chest slowed and his breathing came back down to normal; the grip he had on the blanket slowly loosing. With a deep sigh the person in the bed rand a hand through this long silver hair and froze mid-movement. He had finally seen her.

& & &

He broke through the surface of the blackness, his name - the only word he could hold onto in this tide – on his lips. The air in his lungs expired on voicing that single word. He wanted to hear that word that word, to feel it, to know that it was more then something trapped in the depth of his mind. To know that at least his name his name was real. A sudden gripping fear crept on him. The fear that he was not there, that he was not real. Gulping in air he held the blanket in a death like grip. As one would hold a clump of grass as they dangled on the face of a cliff. Yet, like that clump of grass, the blanket was his life line. Being able to touch and feel something so solid made it true that he too was real. He too, like the blanket existed as well. He was real. For the moment all he could remember was a name and blackness but that didn't matter for there was something here. Something now.

Loosening his grip, he forced his breathing back to normal. Calming, he sighed and ran a hand through the hair he could remember not being there, and froze as he spotted her. She was staring at him and his body tensed at her intense gaze. Slowly he turned to gaze back at her everything inside him screaming a warning that he couldn't understand. He watched as warily as he now saw that she watched him. She had large emerald eyes and looked just a bit over average for her age – 18 he was sure. She had chestnut hair that was a shorter then his stopping just below her shoulders but it was her eyes that caught and held his attention. Large emerald eyes almost seemed to consume him even from their distance. He couldn't read the flicker of emotions that raced within them but they only increased the wonder of them. He was sure he had never seen such eyes before, so full of trust and… light. There was no other way to describe it. Something about this girl tugged at him. Standing and staring at him she barely seemed to breathe. Ignoring the storm of emotions warring within him he settled with simply staring at her, waiting.

Sakura was having trouble breathing as she watched him and the sensation only worsened when he turned his extremely light - almost silver – eyes on to her. Never before had she seen eyes so light. In them she saw his silent demand for an explanation but she was having trouble controlling her throat which seemed fine with merely tightening. Suddenly she wondered why she was so - scared. Afraid? Weary? – Of him. All he was doing was staring at her with eyes that seemed to want to devour her where she stood. Taking a shaky breath she did what she did best when she felt awkward, she smiled.

"You're awake." The doctor said that you would be unconscious for at least a week. The way you were found he thought that you must have been walking unprotected in the rain for nine hours at least." Those eyes flashed with an emotion gone as suddenly as it had come that Sakura couldn't read it. But his eyes refocused on her once again hard chips of cold burning ice.

"Who are you?" She had to suppress a shudder at the intense chill in his voice. Regardless of how he had stated it that was no question rather it had been a demand.

"I-I'm Kinomoto Sakura." Yue listened to her with half an ear still pondering on what she had previously said. Him? Walking around in the rain? That hardly sounded like him. For nine hours none the less. But then he wasn't sure what was _him_ at the moment at all. His hands reached up and gripped his head almost of there own will, his thoughts seemingly too intense to stay in his head of their own accord. Instantly Sakura was by his side all nervousness about the stranger gone. She placed a hand on one of his hunched shoulders. "Are you alright?"

There was nothing there. Not even the faintest glimmer or feeling. It was all gone what should have been years simply gone. With an effort he released the death like grip he had on his head. Slowly he nodded as he removed his head from out of his hands. With that same clam slowness he turned to Sakura. "I am fine. As soon as that icy gaze fell on her once again, nerves rushed back into her wit a vengeance. Awkwardly she smiled at him as she stood up.

"Umm… that's good." Those eyes were piercing and made Sakura feel as if he were seeing into the depths of her mind. "Umm… my Dad washed your cloths. They should be in the top drawer." She gestured to the piece of furniture as she spoke." Why don't you take a shower and I'll go check my brothers room. He should have something that will fit you." She waved towards a door to the left. He just nodded and watched as she backed out of the room, never allowing that awkward smile fade once. When she had closed the door behind her he finally sighed.

His name was Yue.

"Moon." Why would someone be named after the moon? Why him? It had to have some meaning – some reason. It must. Because it was all he had left.

With a sigh 'Yue' slowly got out of the bed and stood naked at the side of it just managing to keep his balance. The mere act of standing up right was strangely difficult and – upon taking his first step – he realized tat he was learning how to do it all over again. The first few steps were unsteady but steadier steps came easier as he proceeded and he pretty much had the hang of it by the time he was halfway across the room. He stopped just as he took the cold door knob as a thought struck him. This place, he had never been here before. He had never been _anywhere_ before. But e felt as if there was something he should know – that he _must_ know Sighing he twisted the bathroom doorknob and made his way into the bathroom.

He would get answers from that Sakura girl. She had to know something.

& & &

Sakura leaned against the guest room door in the hallway, a hand placed on her chest in a futile attempt to calm her heart rate.

Who would have guessed that someone so beautiful could be so… cold? _'Cold?' _She paused considering that. His eyes had been like ice. His voice even his manner had been cold. Thinking about it she realized that he had even looked cold when he had been unconscious. She sighed and pushed off the wood door. Thinking about him didn't change much. She would get a few of Toya's clothes like she said she would and wait for him downstairs…

& & &

It was the sudden creek of one rather annoying stair that alerted her. Sakura was jerked out of her thoughts and she twisted in her seat on the couch in time to watch him slowly come down the staircase. She stood up and made her way over to him as he was now standing at the foot of the stairs looking about. The bath had done him some good. He actually, in some way that Sakura couldn't figure out, looked better then he had before his white hair now gleaming in the light. As she approached that icy blue gaze fell on her and Sakura realized that all her nervousness had melted away. Whatever it was that had unsettled her about this guy was gone. Now she was only curious about him and had so many questions.

"Hey." He didn't reply. Instead he just stopped looking around and focused on her, not saying a thing to her. She peered up at her up at him. If he didn't know better, she would have said that it was weariness that she saw in his eyes. "Why don't we start afresh?" She offered her hand to him. "I'm Kinomoto Sakura." He stared at her, then at the hand she held out, and back. She wanted him to take her hand – a handshake? His mind repelled against the very idea. Obviously she got the idea that he wasn't about to shake her hand and dropped it, her face reddening. "Umm…. Can I at least know your name?" He stared down at her for a long moment. This girl – this Sakura – was asking for his name and he felt strangely incline to tell her.

"My name is Yue." She started in surprise when she heard his voice and grinned widely when she realized that he had given her his name.

"Yue?" She frowned slightly at that. "Well, that's a start. Is there anything after that?" There was a long still moment before he slowly shook his head seemingly with a bit of reluctance.

"I do not know." He shook his head a little. "No. I cannot remember." She stared up at him a confused look on her face before nodding slowly.

"Alright. Come on then." She turned her back to him and walked away from him towards the living room. Flopping down onto the sitting chair that she had been sitting on earlier and gestured to Yue to sit down on the couch opposite her. He sat down wearily his sharp blue eyes never once leaving her face. She stared at him for a long moment her emerald eyes intent. Suddenly she smiled a little. "So, Yue, what can you remember?" Yue just stared at her.

"Where am I?" She straightened a bit her eyes widening a little at the unexpected surprise. Sakura scratched her head.

"Well… umm… my house. Or my Dad's house if you want to get technical. We all live her. That is – my father, brother and I." His eyes narrowed somehow – in a way she couldn't see that was possible – making them even sharper.

"How did I come to be here?" Sakura cocked her head curiously. He didn't know?"

"My brother – Touya – found you. He says that you were lying in the middle of the road in a rain storm. You were unconscious. Don't you remember?" Yue was silent for a long time just staring across at the blindly. No – not at her – _through _her. Suddenly he shook his head.

"I remember nothing." With a sigh, Sakura leaned back into her chair and stared at Yue. Something uncomfortable shot through him; something familiar.

"So…" She crossed her hands. "What happens now?" She snapped her fingers and proceeded to answer her own question. "I guess… you'll stat here! Yeah! Dad won't mind and Touya will be for it too. Who really cares if he doesn't? You can stay with us until you recover your memory." Sakura nodded at her plan. Yue decided that it was finally time to put in end to this girls nonsense. He shook his head.

"I cannot. I am grateful to your bother for finding me as well as to you and your father for caring for me but I cannot – will not – stay here. I cannot allow you to." Sakura cocked her head the left.

"Yes, you will. End of discussion. You can't remember anything and you didn't have any id on you. The way I see it, you're stuck here until something turns up." Yue stood up and stared down at her. He had a feeling that this girl was determined and nothing he said would have changed her mind. He stayed silent.

"Alright!" With a short laugh Sakura surged up from her chair. "Now that that's settled… lets get something to eat." Gesturing for Yue to follow her she went into the kitchen. She waved at the dinner table. "Sit down. I'll whip up something for us." Yue took a seat and watched in silence as she rustled around the inside of the fridge. A minute or two later she emerged carrying a plate of rice balls and a small bowl of strawberries. She grinned across the tale at him as she set them down. "It's an odd combination but that's all that in there…" She suddenly gasped her hands flying to her mouth. "That's so un-thoughtful of me! You need some real food to get better!"

"It is alright. Anything you have will be fine. I do not want to be a burden." She waved his comment away with a hand but he ignored the gesture. "In truth I am not very hungry." Sakura, who had taken a seat opposite him, gave him a disbelieving look.

"How come I don't believe that?" She smiled at him and he just continued to stare at her. She sighed. "Come on Yue. Only God knows when it was the last time you ate. You have to?" He still hadn't stopped staring at her. Suddenly something she had been suspecting since he had awoken had suddenly become even more apparent – living with Yue wasn't going to be a walk in the park.

& & &

So how is it? You like? Tell me and I'll continue! Please review. Sayarona.


	4. Chapter Four

After reading the Manga – for like the first time – I was a major anime person, I have come to the conclusion that I don't hate Sayaron as much as I thought I did. Man if you read too much of this stuff it could totally warp your outlook on things you really didn't care about before. Like don't ask me what this place has done to my thoughts on Aries in FFVII. I realize that I have made Yue more formal then in the Manga… but it fits him so well. LOL Well read and review.

**What Was Meant to Be **

**Tifa Strifeheart **

**Chapter Four**

Sitting in the room that he had first woke up in, Yue tried to piece something together from the very limited knowledge he had and the very little Sakura could tell him. Exhaling deeply Yue drew a hand through his silver hair. He paused in mid-movement and impulsively stood up. He slowly walked to the full length mirror that made up one of the wardrobe walls and stood before it. Silently, hands at his sides, Yue stared at the person he found there.

He was tall, that was apparent, but his height was the lithe kind. The kind that made him seem too skinny but something seemed to make up for that lack of height but he couldn't put his finger on what exactly that was. His hair was silver in color and fell was past his shoulders which was soft to touch. His face seemed to be perpetually cold – he thought of Sakuras face which seemed to glow even when she wasn't smiling – The sharp plains and angles that making it only seem colder still. Then there were his lips. At first glance they seem thin but a second glance told another story. Just looking at his lips he realized that he mustn't be a person who smiled very much. But the most noticeable thing about him had to be his eyes. A blue so light that when he turned his head they appeared violet and sometimes silver in the different light. He could almost see the barrier in front of his eyes that hid the bone chilling terror he felt inside. His eyes kept their secrets well. At that thought he stopped. What kind of person had he been that he been that he needed eyes that reveled nothing? To hide the thoughts that he couldn't even remember. He sighed and turned away from the mirror. Staring at his reflection wasn't going to reveal the secrets of his past. As he turned his eyes clashed with something he had been avoiding looking at him since Sakura had made her brief entrance this morning.

Sitting a top the desk top was a small plate of dumpling. She had brought them for him as breakfast and had let him know that she was going out to the groceries and would be back in a little bit. After he had stared coldly at the offending item for a while he realized that it wasn't going to disappear and had simply settled for ignoring it. Not long after, the room was filled with the scent of the fried delicacy. Now, staring at the plate, Yue had to acknowledge something that he had been avoiding. He had no desire to eat. Since he had woken up the day before he had felt no urge to eat. No hunger, no nothing. He was sure that that couldn't be normal. Warily, Yue made his way over to the plate and held his hands a few inches above to dumplings; he noted that they were still warm despite the fact that they had been sitting there for quite sometime. Gingerly he picked one up in thumb a forefinger and raised it to eye level. He peered intently at the fried food as if something would be revealed on the fried exterior. Face screwed up in distaste, Yue brought it down to his mouth and –

He jerked at the sound of the front door slamming shut and almost dropped the object that had so consumed him. With more then a little relief, Yue dropped the dumpling back into the plate and with the others. On impulse, he picked up his plate and carried it, and all the disturbing 'delights' that adorned it, out of the room.

& & &

"Sakura!" Automatically, Toya turned around and locked the front door behind him. Placing a hand on the front door to keep his balance, he began to kick off his sneakers. Working all night shifts had never sat very well with him; the fact that yesterday had been a Friday had made the whole ordeal seem just plain wrong. "Yo monster. I'm bac-" His usual greeting to his sister stopped dead in his tracks and he stopped and turned to look back down the main hallway. He could have sworn that the tall pale guy that he had left upstairs unconscious last night had been standing in the kitchen door way a second ago. He must have realized that he had been discovered because he made his presence known.

"She isn't here." Toya dropped his bag on the floor so that it rested against the wall with taking his eyes off the person who made as much noise as a shadow. In all sincerity, Toya found that cold hard voice a tad unnerving but he'd be damned if he'd let this stranger know that. Easily, he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Where is she?" The man simply stared. After a moment past Toya was considering repeating himself when the guy finally spoke up.

"Who are you?" He couldn't help arching an eyebrow. He came to meet someone he knew nothing about sulking about in his home and was being asked the questions. Somehow tat didn't seem as ironic as it should have coming from this man.

"I live here. I know I should be the one asking you who you are…" He shook his head. "Look, are you fit enough to be on your feet." The man's light blue gaze sharpened and Toya stayed silent as they gave him a once over.

"You are Toya. You're Sakuras elder brother." It wasn't a question so Toya didn't bother to answer.

"So you are…"

"Yue." He kept quite a moment waiting for more. When no more was forth coming however he gave Yue a puzzled look.

"Yue?" The platinum haired man nodded; Toya scratched his head. "What is that all? Just 'Yue'?" He nodded again. Toya shrugged and, uncrossing his arms Toya strolled into the kitchen. Opening the fridge a glance told him that he wouldn't be receiving the help he needed for his hunger here. Closing the large appliance, Toya turned. "So where is Sakura?" Yue looked away from the oven and over at Toya.

"The grocery store." Toya nodded.

"Alright, then she shouldn't be too long. How long has it been since she left?" Yue shrugged.

"Almost two hours now." Toya opened his mouth to ask what Yue had been doing all that time but his stomach had other ideas choosing that moment to growl quite loudly. Toya sent Yue a blank look silently daring the platinum haired man to say something, what he did say however wasn't what Toya had been expecting.

"You are hungry." Again Yue didn't ask nor wait for a reply. Smoothly, Toya refused to use the word 'grace', Yue made his way across the room and to the oven, Toya noticed he'd been eyeing when he thought he wasn't looking. Opening it, Yue produced a plate of dumplings. They weren't much but at this point Toya couldn't care less. They were food. Accepting the plate, Toya gave Yue a questing look.

"How-"

"Sakura made them before she left." After a moment he shrugged and carried the plate to the microwave and popped them inside. He put an empty glass and a jug of water on the table under the watchful eye of Yue. A shrill beeping told him that the dumplings were done; he couldn't help noticing Yue's small start at the sound. Sitting at the table, Toya gestured for Yue to take a seat as well; he only hesitated a moment before settling down across from him. Cautiously, Toya bit into a dumpling. Sakura wasn't the world's worst cook, in fact she was quite an ok cook, but micro waved dumplings were not very high on his list of favorite foods. Glancing across the table, he noticed Yue staring at him with such intense concentration that swallowing suddenly became difficult.

"So Yue, tell me about yourself. You could always start with the reason why you were walking in the middle of a rain storm." Mid sentence Yue had begun shaking his head.

"I do not know. I cannot remember anything after anything from before the moment I awoke… nothing apart from my name." It took a moment for Toya to fully process what Yue was saying. It wasn't any lack of intelligence on his part but the calm, almost neutral, expression on his face that contrasted with what he was actually saying. In Yue's position, he would have probably broken down. For an instant his mind went back to his mothers warning.

"Well, I don't have final say but, I know Dad won't mind you staying here with us for as long as you need to. Besides it's not as if we'd dump you on the streets or anything like that." Looking at Yue, for the second time Toya felt that Yue didn't comprehend what he had said and, once again, was proven wrong as he got the response just as he was about to repeat himself.

"Sakura said something similar as well." Toya nodded and stabbed at another dumpling.

"There you go. I know Dad will be-"

"Hello?" The sound of the front door being slammed followed on the heels of Sakuras call. "Yue?" Burdened by two large bags, Sakura entered the kitchen. The sight of Toya and Yue sitting at the dining table stopped her and she just stood there staring at the two of them. She glanced down at what Toya was eating a curious look on her face. She _was_ carrying the only food in the house.

"Hey Monster." She glared at her brother before then walking over to the counter and placing the bags on it. Turning, she placed her hands on her hips and gave both males a stern look.

"Toya… Those dumplings were meant for Yue! Yue, why didn't you eat them?" Toya stared at the almost plate and then at Yue with surprise and a tad bit guiltily. Yue shook his head and then shrugged.

"I apologize but I told you before that I was not hungry." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You didn't eat last night and only the lord knows how long it has been since you last ate anything. You need to keep your strength up. Yue gave her a blank stare and after a valiant attempt to hold his gaze, Sakura turned away with a long suffering sigh and began putting the groceries away.

& & &

"But don't you think that was a little extreme? I mean with next to no experience-" A halting hand stunted the flow of words. The room was small – maybe 6 by 4 – but was well furnished, a large fire place stood boldly on one side if the room a thick carpet covered the floor, heavy, rich drapes hung in front of the windows. None of the obvious signs of wealth meant anything to the two men sitting in it however. In fact, they faced one another as if nothing around them existed but no matter how heated their 'discussion' became neither of them could quite dismiss the other throbbing presence that lay curled up before the roaring fireplace. Silent yet, unusually dominating, neither man feared this being but he had been going through some 'bad' moods over the last few days and his rare temper was anything but pleasant. In truth it was on his behalf that they were here at all.

"He has experience." The younger male's voice was calm and authoritative. Even though the other man was older then him age wise, it was obvious who was greater then whom in rank. "He has read the books." The older male snorted something that was not usual for him.

"You know as well as I do that books aren't enough. They never were!" He dragged a hand through his hair. "What will he do when he realizes what he was 'born' to do? There is nothing that says that he will merely go with it. In truth he was always stubborn.

"This has to be done." The elder male sighed.

"I know. But does he have to do it alone?" Sudden movement that cast shadows alone the two men caught their attention as the formally still shape began to move. On four legs he stood up before stretching luxuriously. Slowly he turned to them, cat like eyes locking on each in turn before taking them both in that golden gaze.

"No it doesn't and no he won't." Those yellow eyes turned to the younger of the two men, and, in his own way, the oldest member of the entire gathering. "I came here so you could decide how to get me there in accordance with your plan. But if you can't I will go there my own way." Those eyes didn't turn away till the younger male nodded.

"Alright then." Delight twinkled in his dark eyes but apart from that his face remained blank. "But you will have to keep a low profile." He turned to the only other human in the room. ""And you, what do you think of teenagers?" Inwardly he smiled, everything was going better then he expected. This was more fun then he thought it would be.

& & &

I don't want any of you to even try and guess the people in that last scene. That would be an insult to all of our intelligence thanks. Anyways how was it? Please Review. The more you review the more I feel like writing. Ciao


	5. Chapter Five

I'm sorry for not updating in so long

I'm sorry for not updating in so long. I re-discovered Manga! Oh and Ranma 1/2 that show is so cute. It's so funny. Anyways on with the show! Please read and review

**What Was Meant to Be**

**Tifa Strifeheart**

**Chapter Five**

Almost a week had past since he had awoken in the Kinomoto guest room and Yue knew no more about his past now then he had then. But experiences had helped reveal things about himself if not about his past. For example the last few days had shown him that he hardly ever felt the urge to speak rather he was satisfied with merely watching the Kinomoto family then to join in as they so urged him to. He stayed silent most of the time and only spoke when he needed to make his presence known only when required. He preferred the night to the day, the quite of animal and plant life around him then the hustle of human life, the muted glow of the moon to the harsh glare of the sun. The familiar feeling that washed over him when he held a book told him that he must have really liked books. Another thing he never felt like doing was eating. He never felt hungry and only ate at the constant insistence of Sakura and the gentle persuasion of her father, Fujitaka.

Yues brow creased as he got up from the bed and walked over to look out the window. Down, below on the driveway Fujitaka was just getting behind the drivers wheel of the car. Sliding into the passenger's seat, Toya chatted easily with his father while storming angrily behind them into the back seat was Sakura. Her book bag slung over her shoulder Sakura glared at her elder brother. She'd been in that mood since last night when Toya announced that his knew job was at her school and started on Monday – today. Yue couldn't quite understand why she was so angry; brothers were usually there for their siblings. Hadn't _he_ always found support from his brother even if he wanted it or not.

He froze. He had no idea where that memory had come from but he knew it to be the truth. Yue didn't notice the car that he had been watching and, in a daze, he made his way over the bed and sat down heavily. Staring unseeingly out the window, Yue dwelled within his newly discovered memory. He had a brother.

Tomoyo Daidougi flinched as her long time best friend slammed her book bag onto the desk beside her. There was nothing she could do keep from grinning as she turned slightly to watch the new comer, silently wishing that she had brought her camera to school today. With a deep passion for filming she rarely passed up the chance to get interesting things on tape.

"Whoa, Sakura! Good morning to you too!" Sakura plopped down into her seat managing to look angry and abashed at the same time.

"Sorry Tomoyo. I'm just really pissed off." Tomoyo raised a halting hand.

"Let me guess. At this early in the morning, my money is on Toya. Am I right?" Sakura nodded.

"Uh-huh. But this time he's gone too far, Tomoyo! Can you believe that he has got a job here at school! This has to be by far the worst thing that my brother has done to me in a long time." Tomoyo laughed at her friend's anger. She cooked her head in mock concentration.

"Well… If I recall correctly, Toya isn't all that bad looking, in fact he is really, really good looking. I think you, Sakura, will be the only person who will complain." She laughed at the mix of astonishment and rage on Sakuras face. "At least you would be the only _girl_." Tomoyo laughed again and Sakuras chance to retort disappeared as the Teacher came in and demanded for quite.

"Alright guys," Putting the register down after roll call, the teacher crossed her arms over her chest and rested her hip against the edge of her desk facing her students. "I've got some good news. Today we are getting a new member of our class and, of your lucky; you'll all be seeing less of me.

Touya groaned and dragged a hand through his already tousled hair with his already numb fingers. Typing had never been one of his strong points but he had never much liked secretarial work so it hadn't mattered much until now. The only reason he'd taken this job was to stay closer to Sakura and this was the only way her could think of doing that. So, for that reason alone he went back to glaring at the foul scratch on the not pad in front of him for some recognizable charter to type in the word processor.

"Excuse me." Toya grunted. The only person in the office right now, he wasn't quite ready to deal with any spoilt teenagers just yet. "I'm sorry but I need some assistance." Lifting his head the sigh he had been on the edge of releasing halted as he laid eyes on the person that didn't want him to get his typing done.

Even sitting Toya could tell that he was taller then this man by at least a head. His hair was a pale grey color that only accented his warm chocolate eyes that stared at him from behind neat wire rimmed glasses. As his gaze swept over this person the only word that came to him was 's_oft._' The lines of his face sloped softly and his lips also had a look of soft fullness to them. In fact, the white of his sweater against his pale ivory skin made him seem fragile. At the same time, however, a part of him, the part that he rarely used and that knew when his mother was around and allowed him see her, told him that this person had a firmness to him that betrayed his physical appearance. Vowing to look into it later, Toya stood up and extended a hand.

"I'm sorry." He gestured at the mess on his desk with his other hand. "I'm a little stressed." The man nodded with understanding and smiled taking Toya's outstretched hand. The warmth of the mans hand, along with the sudden tightness in his stomach; it was all Toya could do not to snatch his hand away.

"That's alright." The man's eyes twinkled with amusement as he glanced down at the sheets Toya had been trying to decipher when he had come in. Looking into the guys eyes, Toya wondered how anyone could seem so innocent. With a start he realized their hands were still clasped and abruptly came to his senses.

"Yeah well, I'm Toya. Toya Kinomoto." The man stared at him for a moment longer before nodding.

"Yukito Tsukishiro." Yukito held on to his hand an instant longer before releasing it. Instinctively, Toya touched his freed hand with the other. When he realized what he was doing he forced his hands to his sides. If Yukito noticed his smile didn't falter by a degree, actually he seemed to be waiting.

"So, what can I help you with?" Toya must have sounded as casual as he had been aiming for because Yukito shook his head.

"Well it's my first day and I'm not sure what class I'm in." At the confused look Toya knew was on his face Yukito laughed. "Let me explain. I'm a student teacher. I was just assigned here so I don't know where anything is. "Toya nodded understanding replacing the confusion on his face.

"So, which class?" Yukito consulted a small notebook that Toya hadn't noticed him holding before.

"Umm…. Class 12B." Toya gestured outside the office with one hand.

"Go down the hall. Third floor, fifth door on the right." Yukito smiled warmly, something that felt very much like s sucker punch to the gut caught Toya by surprise.

"Thanks a lot." Yukito made his way to the exit but stopped just inside the doorway. "I guess I'll be seeing you later then." For a moment Toya thought he heard a note of wistfulness in the other mans voice but he chalked it up to wishful thinking on his part. He nodded.

"Yeah I guess so." With one last smile Yukito left the office and Toya who remained in a state of distraction for the rest of the morning.

It wasn't until he was half way up the second flight of stairs did he stop walking. Biting his lower lip, Yukito leaned against the railing absently thankful that the stairwell was empty.

He had known that there would be some difficulties when he'd come here. Doing what had to be done would be difficult without a doubt but some _unexpected_ difficulties were arising. The biggest one at the moment, for him, was the tall dominating school secretary. In that office Yukito could feel the power within him and realized that he may just be another obstacle. He was quite sure that the unforeseen presence of Toya, and not his instant attraction to the man, would be cause for concern.

"What's the hold up?" Yukito gave a start, however not because of hearing a disembodied voice rather by its suddenness. With a faint frown, he unzipped

the outer cargo pocket of his sling bag. Inside was a doll. It was a yellowish-orange in color, had only two body section and a tail that ended in a small yellow tuff. Yukito would have thought he was imaging the small, black button like eyes staring at him if he didn't _know_ that they were staring at him. For what wasn't the first time, Yukito marveled at how such a large fearsome creature could also become this cute stuffed animal. The thought was actually unnerving.

"I thought that I told you to stay quite?" The doll shrugged.

"I was quite. Especially when you were talking to Toyaaaaa. Wasn't I?" With a sigh, Yukito shoved the doll back into his bag and zipped it back up. Before stepping out of the stair well and onto the third floor Yukito his unusually large side pocket.

"Keep quite in there. Kero, I'm warning you." He didn't stop patting till he got a grunt of what he took to be agreement. Taking a deep breath he braced himself for the challenge ahead.

Sorry it has taken me so long to get this out. I've had a lot on my plate but everything is finally coming together. Well, this chapter was meant to be longer but I decided to cut it in half so…. The next chapter may be a tad short. Anyways read and review. Ciao


	6. Chapter Six

I could never cut out the Toya & Yukito pair

I could never cut out the Toya & Yukito pair. It's one of my favorite to be honest. Well thank you for your reviews. It's because if you that I even still continue to update. If not for them I wouldn't bother. As long as there is one person who still takes the time to read my stuff I'll take the time to write/type them up. Enough sappiness Please read and review.

**What was Meant to Be**

**Tifa Strifeheart **

**Chapter Six**

Less then a quarter of the way through the quadratic equation she'd been struggling with for the last ten minutes, Sakura froze, her pen's scratching stilling and the gnawing on her pen cap halting for the first time since she had started. Slowly she had looked up at the person she knew would be standing there.

He'd introduced himself as Yukito Tsukishiro and prompted them all to call him Yukito-sensei, rather then Tsukishiro-sensei. There was something… odd about him. Something that seemed to call out to her; drawing her to him. It wasn't his looks, though those were well above average, nor was it the gentleness he seemed to radiate. It was like a force. Something that made her able to _feel_ where he was even if she couldn't see him. As if something about him tugged at some sixth sense she never knew she had. Even stranger was the fact that it was as if she was being called to him from two _different_ directions. She couldn't understand it at all.

"Need help?" Yukitos easy smile had her smiling back in spite of the confusion she was feeling about him.

"Um… well." With a light laugh, Yukito leaned over her shoulder to stare down at Sakuras note book. Obediently Sakura bent down to observe the problem as well and tried again to understand it. Yukito pointed to a particular part in the equation.

"Here's your problem. Here you replace _x_ with 15, then it becomes 15 cubed plus 6 minus 3 squared plus 15." She glanced She glanced at him through the corner of her eye. He reminded her of someone but just who that person was she couldn't tell. "You got it?" When he suddenly looked at her Sakura jumped

"Uhh… yeah. Yeah I think I do." With an all too knowing smile, Yukito straightened adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Glad I could help." With one last smile he moved towards Tomoyo who smiled warmly as she saw him approach. Resting her cheek against her knuckle, and stared at his back. Odd, he reminded her of Yue, which in itself was a mystery owning to the fact that she barely knew Yue. She shrugged. It must be an impression or something. She watched Yukito walk up to Eriol and Eriol smile up at him with that smile that was just him. She noticed that he didn't spend as much time with Eriol as he did with everyone else. But she figure that that was normal considering how smart he was.

Whit a start even her thoughts froze mid-way. Intently she stared at Yukitos back as he moved throughout the class. Something was different. One of the drawing forces was gone. She could still tell where he was with her eyes closed but now it wasn't as if she was being pulled towards him from two different directions. It was like a gentle brush in the back of her head now rather then the prodding it had been only moments before. She dropped her pen in defeat. Now there was no chance she would get anything done. Maybe she should get Tomoyo to help her after school…

"No Sakura. Absolutely not! I am _not_ doing your homework for you." The two of them were standing side by side at their lockers. Replacing the books she wouldn't need that night, Sakura gave Tomoyo a long suffering look.

"I didn't say that you should _do it_ for me, just to help _me_ do it." Shoving her books into her bag, Sakura closed her locker with a bang and swung the single strap of her bag over her shoulder, a moment later Tomoyo mimicked the action and the two of them walked out of the building.

"Yeah _sure._ Come one Sakura we both know what that means. The answer is still no." Sakura sighed and decided to drop the subject. At least for now.

"So what do you think of the new teach?" Tomoyo gave her friend a suspicious look, knowing Sakura as long as she had she knew that the homework subject wouldn't be dropped as easily as that.

"You mean Yukito?" Sakura nodded. "He's great. He's nice and he seems really sweet. Why?" Sakura shrugged.

"I donno. He reminded me of someone." She had yet to tell Tomoyo about Yue and wasn't quite sure why she hadn't done so already. They had always told one another _everything_ but somehow Yue was different… "Umm… Tomoyo, you wanna come over to my place?" She grinned.

"Do you have to ask? Just give me a sec." Sakura smiled at her friends' excitement as she watched Tomoyo bring out her mobile phone. Why she got so excited, Sakura couldn't understand. Tomoyo practically lived in a mansion with all her servants and bodyguards – just some of the perks of being the daughter of a toy company CEO – she still got a kick of coming over to Sakuras regular home. Tomoyo put her phone back into her bag. "Mom's cool." Sakura nodded.

"Well before we get there I have something to tell you…" At Tomoyos curious look Sakura sighed. "Well, last week…"

From the window where he'd spent most of the afternoon since he'd returned, Yue watched Sakura approach the house laughing with another girl. Earlier that day, Fujitaka had returned it to the house and had taken him shopping. Regardless of Yues protests, he just gently steamrolled right over them in that way that seemed so familiar and had taken him out anyways. He glanced down at the dark slacks and white button up he was wearing and felt a sudden urge to sigh that he didn't indulge in. That feeling only became stronger as he heard the front door slam. Knowing that Sakura would come looking for him, Yue stood up and left the room.

He found the two girls in the kitchen, Sakura with her head in the refrigerator and her friend sitting quietly at the table listening to Sakuras muffled voice. Yue knew the moment Sakuras friend saw him. She gave a small start and turned slightly to look at him fully, one eyebrow raised a small smile in her lips.

Probably about the same age as Sakura, the girl had long violet hair that stopped inches above her waist and large gray eyes that were surrounded by a gently slopping face. Those eyes, however, were not as innocent as those eyes made them appear. He watched them as she sized him up still somehow managing to keep eye contact with him at the same time. The girl opened her mouth but at that instant Sakura turned and spotted Yue.

"Oh Yue. There you are. She nodded towards the girl sitting at the table. "Meet my best friend, Tomoyo. Tomoyo this is Yue." Tomoyo nodded at him.

"Nice to meet you." She stood and approached him, a hand out stretched. He stared at the offending limb for a long moment before taking it gingerly. Tomoyos smile widened. "Sakura's told me so much about you." He lifted his eyebrow and Tomoyo reddened and he caught a distinct 'oops' mustered under her breath. He glanced at Sakura in time to see her faint blush before she was lost in one of the cupboards.

"Is that so?" Again Sakura kept Tomoyo from speaking by announcing that she had found the cakes that she had been looking for. Moments later Yue found himself seated at the table with Sakura on his left and Tomoyo opposite her; the plate of cakes in the middle of the table.

"You guys should dig in." Sakura reached over and plucked her bag up from the only empty chair and began to remove books one by one. "Tomoyo, you're still going to help me right?" Bag nestled in her lap, Sakura cracked open her math textbook. Tomoyo sighed in defeat.

"Fine." She opened her and. "Where's your pen?" With a wide grin, Sakura dipped her hand back into her bag. Her smile melted into a puzzled look. Instead of pulling out her customized pencil case, Sakura pulled out a small orange stuffed animal with one hand. Neither girl noticed Yue suddenly freeze.

"Oh Sakura! It's so cute. Where'd you get it?" Sakura shook her head as she righted the doll so that it sat in her hand.

"It's not mine." The doll had two arms and legs with a tail that had a small puff on the end of it. It had a round head and two beady black eyes with two large ears on the top of it. It was strange; she couldn't decide what animal it was suppose to be, but all the same Tomoyo was right. It _was_ cute. "I don't know how it got into my bag." Sakura made to look over at Tomoyo but caught a glimpse of Yues face through the coroner of her eye.

Paler then usual, his eyes were wid. It was the most expression she had seen on his face since she'd met him. He was staring at the doll and, without a word, Sakura handed it to him. With shaking hands he took it from her, his wide eyes in a face of complete shock never once leaving the doll.

"Have you seen this doll before Yue?" Yue barely heard Tomoyos voice. He nodded. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Swallowing hard he tried again.

"Yes. His- his name is Ceroberos." Unseen by the girls or the shocked Yue that stared right at him, Creoberos smiled.

Man I didn't think it was possible. Two up in the same day. Ouch my back hurts from all this slouching. Sorry it's so short, it was suppose to be part of the last chapter but I got lazy. LOL Well how was it please read and review. Catch you later Ja!


	7. Chapter Seven

Wow 2008… that's the year that this was last updated. I'm shocked. By a show of hands how many of your are pissed off at me? I'll throw this chapter out there and hope I don't get devoured by the masses. I'll just lie down on the floor here and beg. 'Please! Don't kill me!!!'

Now without futher ado…

_Last Time…_

"_Have you seen this doll before Yue?" Yue barely heard Tomoyos voice. He nodded. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Swallowing hard he tried again._

"_Yes. His- his name is Ceroberos." Unseen by the girls or the shocked Yue that stared right at him, Creoberos smiled._

**What was Meant To Be **

**Tifa Strifeheart**

**Chapter Seven**

Walking into the into house, Toya had enough time to realise a sigh of relief before his other, less physical, senses kicked in. This was _not_ how he had intended to spend his night after a long day of work. Sighing again but this time not in relief, Toya took a detour into the kitchen in a sad attempt to delay the inevitable confrontation that he knew was going to happen whether he liked it or not. What he was feeling on the second level of his home blocked all his senses from anything else and for this reason the sight of his mother 'standing' in the kitchen surprised him for the first time in years.

"Mom!" Realizing what he had said as he said it, Toya glanced around no longer sure he would be able to tell if anyone was around or not. He hadn't been able to sense his mother's spirit after all. Quieter this time he continued. "Mom, what are you doing here what's up?" Nadeshiko Kinomoto was smiling at him in that way that reminded him of his childhood. Slowly she approached him, feet floating over the floorboards. Watching her, Toya reminisced on how he walk in like had been so similar. The dancer in his mother always had her gliding over any surface.

"Since when has it been a crime for me to visit my family? Hmmm?" Unable to help himself, Toya smiled at her. Lord, he loved his mother so much.

"If you say so." He frowned as the thing upstairs moved. "What is that anyways?" he looked over at his mother. "I know that you know. Does it have to do with Yue?" She nodded he smile not fading by a degree.

"Well since your too nosy to just leave it alone and since we both know you'll find out anyways , I doubt it will hurt the great scheme if I just tell you." She brushed at the invisible dust on the front of her gown. " Yues elder brother has arrived and even though Yue doesn't consciously remember him, a part of him does. He's dealing with that at the moment." Toya crossed his arms across his chest.

"Yues elder brother huh? Then no wonder I can feel him… but he seems…" Toya uncrossed one arm and made a waving motion with it. "Stronger?" Beside him Nadeshiko just nodded.

"That he would. Unlike Yue he knows his power and how to use it. A part of strength in knowing how to use it." Toya jut nodded again before sighing.

"As great as all of this is, I don't know if we can have another person living in the house with us. I mean I know Dad would be all for helping, but I just don't think we have space for the elder Yue." He turned to his mom as she laughed.

"His name is Ceroberos and I doubt that he will take up much 'space.' Just keep an eye on the food alright." He frowned at her now.

"How do you know all of this anyways?" Her smile had changed. Even though it was still warm mischief hung around the edges. She began to fade out in that way of hers. "Hey you can't leave like that!" Her laughter seemed to echo to his ears.

"Looks can be deceiving , you should know that better than most." With that she was gone. Shaking his head with a smile Toya picked up his abandoned school bag. Now time to face Yues brother

&&&

To say that she was concerned would have been an understatement. Yue had gone to his room with that _doll_ and hadn't come out in hours. Glancing at the clock she decided that the 5 plus hours that she had been trying to get her homework done were a waste. She really should have given up when Tomoyo had gone almost an hour ago. Sighing she stood up. She would never have peace of mind till she settled things with Yue and that doll. Walking out of her room and down the hall, Sakura stopped at Yues door. The sound of low voices from within the room did nothing to alleviate the worry that weighed heavily on her. Hesitantly, Sakura knocked onto the door and listened as the voice fell silent. After a long moment she twisted the knob and walked in.

Yue was sitting on the edge of the bed, his long legs neatly crossed at the ankle. He was looking at Sakura but his body was seated facing the desk in the room or rather the stuffed animal that was sitting on the desk. If it wasn't so absurd to even think about Sakura would have thought that Yue had been having a conversation with it before she had knocked. As she stepped into the room that pulling sensation that she remembered from class came back in full force. Again she was being pulled in two different directions. Towards Yue and the doll that was positioned opposite him. She frowned, stopping mid-step. This was the first time that she had ever felt that with Yue. Now she was feeling a pull towards a doll, something must be wrong with her.

"Yue? How are you doing?" There was a moment of hesitation before Yue slowly nodded.

"I am fine. Is something the matter?"

"No- err… yes." She had begun shaking her head and stopped mid gesture. "I'm sorry Yue but I'm worried. What is it about that doll?" Staring at her, Yue opened his mouth to speak but stopped and closed his mouth as his eyes rose to something behind her. Before she had a chance to turn around a very large, very familiar and very annoying hand came to rest on the top of her head. She moaned silently, when will Toya relize that she wasn't a little kid anymore.

"Hey. Hi there Yue. Guys mind if I join?" Without bothering to wait for an answer Toya strolled into the room looking about as if he was smelling something and trying to figure out where it came from.

"Hello, Toya." Sakura just crossed her arms.

"And what do you want?" In the room, still looking around, her elder brother didn't even seem to hear her. She was about to repeat herself when he finally decided to speak up.

"Hey I'm just looking around. So where is he- ha!" Toya crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. After a moment Sakura realized that he was Smirking at the doll that was still sitting on the desk table. What was it with everyone and that doll! "So there he is." Toya snickered and turned to look at Yue. "Ceroberos I take it." Yue was staring up at her brother in what Sakura decided was mild shock before silently nodding. There was a bark of laughter. "Now I get what she meant." At the door Sakura was getting angrier. She had no idea what was going on and didn't much like the feeling.

"What is going on? Toya, how do you know the dolls name?" Toya turned to her, that infernal grin still on his face.

"Oh dear Sakura. You remember that time when we were real young that I told that ghosts were real and that I could see them?" Even though she knew she was too old to be scared of ghost stories she felt her face pale. She gave him a short nod. His smile grew. "By your expression you must obviously remember." Yue stood up staring at her intently while glancing at Toya now and then. She couldn't look that bad. "Yes well like ghosts, Ceroberos over there is special too." Her eyes unconsciously drew to the doll that was still just sitting there.

"It-it's a g-ghost?" Toya shook his head.

"Oh no." His face gained a puzzled look while he put a finger to his chin. "I have no idea what he is, but he is special." Toya turned to the doll. "How's about saying hi to my kid sister." Emerald gree eyes shot to the doll just as it stood and turned to face her.

"He he. Umm… hi?" Not knowing what to think Sakura didn't bother to waste effort trying. She just passed out.

& & &

Toya laughed quietly as he shoved his hands in his jacket pocket. Sakuras reaction had been priceless. Even worth the scolding their mother gave him afterwards. He admitted to himself that it was kind of mean but that he couldn't help himself but then again, if all this magic stuff was in her future then she had to get used to it. _'Too bad she still has that deadly fear of ghosts.'_ It was his fault and he felt bad about it. He had left her at home now with Yue and the stuffed animal to get accustomed to it. He had decided to keep the fact that it was Yues brother to himself. If Yue knew he wasn't saying not to mention the stuffed toy itself then he would wait. Besides Sakura could only take so many things at a time. Her reaction when she found out would also be worth watching.

Releasing a breath, Toya stepped into the penguin park. It had been such a long time since he had been here last. Memories of playing in the park with his sister flooded him as he walked through it. Their father would be right on their tail and they would happily drag him everywhere until he was too tired then they would shout for him to watch them when they were on playground and he took a breath on one bench or another. He smiled warmly at the memoires as he turned a familiar corner. Now that he was here, his feet took him to his favourite spot. As a kid he had always loved the swings. In one he felt that he could almost fly and touch the sky. He'd always want to go higher and higher but he knew that it wasn't safe. When he got a bit older the swing became a way to escape. Not that there was really anything in his life that he wanted to escape from more as a way to be free. He'd be like a bird and fly everywhere. He would search for that one thing that was his and would find it because he was free. Like a birds nest but, unlike a nest he wouldn't abandon it. He would keep it and treasure it forever.

He loved his family more than anything but there were times when he felt that something was… missing. Like something should be there but wasn't. As great as his life was he kept getting the sense that it had taken a turn in the wrong direction at some point and was off course. What scared him was the fact that the feeling lessened, if only slightly, the day he had found Yue. He shook his head at his thoughts. Well whatever it meant, the fact that Yue may have something to do with his life dimmed beside the fact that he may find that which was missing now that he had entered it. It was strange. How could you miss something that you never really had? Finally his feet took him to where he had intended to be and he looked up from his feet that he had been staring at while he thought and up at the swing set and froze.

"Why hello there. Funny seeing you again." Toya just stared. It was the guy from earlier, he was sitting in one of the two swings. The light of the setting sun made his skin and hair glow. Slowly, afraid that any sudden movement would cause this vision to disappear, Toya approached.

"Yukito wasn't it?" The other nodded while Toya took the other swing beside him.

"Yep. And it's Toya, right?" Toya nodded. 'Well nice to see you again Toya. What, if I may ask, brings you out at dinner time?" Toya shrugged.

"Had something's on my mind." Normally he wouldn't talk so freely with a guy he had just met but this situation wasn't normal. The presence of the other brought down his guard. That fact alone should have had his guard up higher but he couldn't find the energy to care about it when faced with this person. "What about you?" Yukito sighed, a sad smile on his face as he rocked the swing a bit.

"Well a bit lonely I guess." Hi laughed. "A friend of mine when to see his little brother and so I was left alone. Not that I feel bad or anything, I'm glad he gets to see his family, it's been a while from what I'm told, I'm just a tad lonely." He laughed. "Am I making any sense at all?" Toya couldn't help smiling back.

"Don't worry about it." Youkito nodded and reached up to adjust his glasses, Toya followed the movement with his eyes.

"It wouldn't be such a big deal if I wasn't new to Tomeda and everything." He grinned and shrugged. "Ah well." Before he had a chance to think about it Toya stood up and turned to it.

"Well come on then." Yukito gave him a look that said that he was obviously confused. "You're new to the town, the least you deserve is a guided tour." He found it slightly entertaining to watch Yukito's expression change from one of confusion to happy surprise to mild work. He felt his eyes widen a bit as Yukito bit his lower lip. The way his throat dried up had him pondering on how interesting the situation he suddenly found himself in was.

"Are you sure?" he nodded. "But it's so late." He shrugged.

"Look you said your friend is gone so you have nothing to lose right. Besides if it gets too late you could always have dinner at my place and my dad will take you home." He knew this was all too forward but he couldn't help it, something he couldn't explain wanted to stay with this person.

"I don't know. I don't want to be a bother, the gestures nice and all though." As a last ditch attempt, Toya extended his hand to the still sitting male.

"Trust me." He felt a small smile come to his lips. "It's my pleasure." After a long moment, Yukito returned the smile with a bright grin and took his hand. Toya had to smother his surprise at what he suddenly felt at their touch. Even after Yukito had let go and the two of them had begun to walk side by side that feeling of something missing had disappeared.

& & & &

So how do you like?

I can't promise new and more chapters to come what with school on the horizon and my laptop in for repairs but I promise to try to try. Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes, this isn't my computer so I had to rush it.

Reviews make me work faster!


End file.
